goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Peppa Pig UTTP Gets Lectured About Cyberbullying
''Peppa Pig UTTP Gets Lectured About Cyberbullying ''is a non-grounded video. Someone has been cyberbullying Sarah, so Jenny decides to give that cyberbully a lecture about how cyberbullying isn't right. Transcript Part 1: Confronting the Cyberbully/The Lecture Jenny: Excuse me, but are you Peppa Pig UTTP? Peppa Pig UTTP: Yup, that's me! What do you want? Jenny: My name is Jenny Williams, also known as JessicaFin23, and I am a writer and a well-known wiki contributor. I heard that you cyberbullied Sarah West by making a grounded video out of her. Is that true? Peppa Pig UTTP: Indeedy-do, Miss Williams. She deserves it. Jenny: What for? Peppa Pig UTTP: Uh, I don't know. Jenny: Listen, you can't cyberbully people for no reason. Do you know how Sarah felt when she saw that video of yours? Peppa Pig UTTP: No. How did she feel? Jenny: She was angry. In fact, she was more than just angry. She was very furious. Sarah absolutely hates being cyberbullied, and she can lose her temper very easily when someone cyberbullies her, with grounded videos, mean messages, or even rumors and gossip. Peppa Pig UTTP: Really? I didn't know that. Why did she get so mad? Jenny: Well, I guess she has trouble controlling her emotions. She's an adult, but she still doesn't know how to write properly or control her emotions. I'm six years older than her, and I know how to be a proper adult. My friend, Rachel, and I want to help Sarah the best that we can. I'm thinking about giving her tutoring sessions to help her improve her writing, and Rachel will give her therapy to help her maintain her emotions. Peppa Pig UTTP: Well, what about me? What's gonna happen to me now that I've cyberbullied someone? Jenny: Well, I'm not going to ground you for your actions, because I'm not one of those people who are into the grounded video fad. Instead, I'm going to talk to you about cyberbullying and how it effects other people. Peppa Pig UTTP: Really? Jenny: Yes. Now, sit down, and listen carefully. (Jenny then talks to Peppa Pig UTTP about cyberbullying) Jenny: Cyberbullying is just what it sounds like: bullying on the Internet, or through emails and texts. It can include sending mean messages, posting embarrassing photos or secrets about somebody, leaving someone out of online groups, spreading rumors, posing as someone else to make them look bad...you name it. Unfortunately, there are dozens of ways to do it. The bottom line is, if it's intended to make someone feel bad or unsafe, it's cyberbullying. And even though it's not a physical attack, it can still cause a lot of damage. Victims of cyberbullying can suffer from depression, low self-esteem, and even physical problems like headaches and nausea. Do you know why some people cyberbully others? Peppa Pig UTTP: No. Jenny: Well, some bullies insult people online to feel better about themselves. But believe it or not, a lot of them don't even realize that they're being mean or hurtful, just like how you didn't realize that you were being mean to Sarah by making that video out of her. It's easy to forget that there's a real live person with feelings behind that screen name or cell phone number. Plus, bullies may feel that they're safely hidden behind their own screen names. Sarah is a real person, and she has feelings, too. She can be hurt or offended very easily, and making that video out of her made her very angry. (Peppa Pig UTTP looks at the comment section of her video) Peppa Pig UTTP: Wow, you're right. I can tell that she's really mad at me. I see how she wrote that comment in all capital letters. See? She wrote, "I hate you, Peppa Pig UTTP! Why did you do this to me?! I want this video to be deleted right now!" and it looks like she really means it. Jenny: I see. It looks like she's trying to fight back. Fighting back is one thing you should never do with a cyberbully. They just want to get a reaction out of their victims, so why play into their hands? Sometimes, it can help to tell someone when they're making you feel bad. But if talking to the cyberbully doesn't work, you should use any "block" or "ignore" functions that are available. You can also just delete messages from bullies without reading them. Peppa Pig UTTP: What if that doesn't work? Jenny: Well, if the bullying doesn't stop, or if it's threatening your safety, there are other ways to deal with it. Save any messages, emails, or screenshots that show what's happening. You can usually send complaints to websites and IM hosts, and those files will be useful as evidence. You can print out hard copies, too. That way, when you tell someone what's going on, which is what you should always do, you'll have something to show them. Part 2: Talking to Sarah Part 3: Conflict Resolved Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki